Missing
by Akatsukilover34
Summary: What did I do? Am I not important enough? What makes her so special? How could you just forget me?
1. Chapter 1

First of all I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! Now on with the story.

Chapter 1. I'm Going to Break It

Jacob has been avoiding me for a while now. I don't know what's going on. When I asked Sam and everyone else they just said he's aacting stupid. But I feel as if... It's something deeper than that.

It's freaking me out like big time.

But I don't know what to do about it. Everytime I get near him he runs the other way. I need answers. And I need them now.

Mika sat at her desk in her room. She was bored. Plain and simple.

"Grrrr." She walked over and picked up her guitar before walking out of heer room. "Mom. I'm going to First Beach." Her mother stuck her head out of the kitchen.

"Alright be home by 11 though." Mika nodded and rushed out the door with her guitar in hand. She made a small bonfire when she got to the beach.

"What's going on?" She huffed and plucked a few strings on her guitar. Pretty soon she was playing one of her favorite songs.

"_Watch the Sun set_

_Don't let the building block your veiw_

_Skyscraper I'm starting to get used to you_

_It's midnight But it's so bright_

_And that's all right_

_Tell me your secrets_

_And know that I won't tell a soul_

_You're like good wine_

_I don't mind if you get old_

_Truth be told_

_You're Mine, Mine, Mine_

_So take those broken records off the stereo_

_And love me down_

_Let's have a Talk over coffee_

_Let's make music with our heart beats_

_What's that sound_

_Sounds like love love love love_

_love love love love love_

_Sounds like Love love love love_

_love love love love love.." _Before she could get to the end she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around and saw Jake moving towards her.

"Jake I..."

"I imprinted on you." Mika went wide eyed and smiled.

"Really Jake that's..."

"I'm trying to stop it." Mika's breath caught in her throat.

"W...why Jake? Why?" He looked on indifferent.

"Because compared to Bella. You're nothing. I love her. And it would have been so much easier if you hadn't have come along. So do us all a favor and go away. I could never love a half breed like you." Mika dropped to her knees with tears soaking her face. He'd never made a problem out of her being French and Quiluete before. She could do nothing but sob as he walked away. Mika sat there for hours crying. She didn't notice when a pair of arms picked her up or when they set her down in her bed. She passed out with these thoughts:

"Why am I never good enough?"


	2. Chapter 2

First of all I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! Now on with the story.

Chapter 2: Don't Come Running Back

I don't know how long I sat there.

In Bed.

Staring at the wall.

No one can even begin to imagine how I feel. What does she have...that I don't.

Embry and the whole pack have been by. They keep telling me how stupid Jake is.

And that they miss me. I think they're right.

She's using him. And when he sees that...

Let's not hope for the impossible.

Mika stirred in her bed and got up. She walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Her eyes were baggy. Her hair looked limp. She looked a little skinnier.

"Damn. I've had better days." After taking a shower and puttting on some clothes she walked into the kitchen where her mom was. "Mama." Her mother froze and looked at her.

"Oh Mika. Are you ok. Do you need something? Are you hungry?" Mika smiled even though it looked like a grimace.

"No mom. I'm fine. Just give me food and we'll work it out from there." Her mother laughed. She was in the middle of eating a breakfast sandwich when her mother started talking again.

"Sooo. The pack called."

"Oh yea. What'd they say?" Her mother turned towards her.

"They want you to come to Emily's for lunch. They said they'll make it worth your while..." Mika laughed.

"I'll go just let me grab my stuff." She finished off her food and ran up to her room to grab her bag and her guitar. She ran back down stairs and kissed her mom on the cheek. "I'll see you later mama. Je t'aime."

"Au Revoir mon cher." Mika ran out the door and got in her car. She sped off through La Push all the way to Emily's house. She was met with all of the boys running outside to greet her. She parked the car and was pulled out by Paul.

"MIKA!" She laughed.

"PAUL! How nice to see you again." Everyone laughed. Paul set her down when they got in the house. Emily ran up to her and gave her a hug.

"It's good to have you back."

"It's good to be back. Now enough of this sappy stuff. I'm hungry again." Leah put an arm around her shoulder and led her to the kitchen.

"So MiMi how's that guitar of yours?"

"Well I haven't played in a couple of days but it's ok." After everyone got settled and started eating Seth said sometging that made Mika freeze.

"Sam Jake just called. He said he's on his way." All heads turned towards Mika. Jared touched her shoulder.

"If you wanna go. We'll understand." Mika shook her head.

"No. I'll stay." Quil squeezed her hand.

"You sure. You dont have to."

"I'm not going to let him keep me from seeing my friends." Just then the front door opened and Jacob walked into the kitchen. His eyes immediately landed on Mika and narrowed.

"What's she doing here?" Sam growled.

"She was invited Jacob." Leah glared at him.

"Don't worry about it. How's your Leech whore and her lover?"

"Don't call Bella a whore. She's worth everything." Mika flinched and stood up.

"MiMi." She shook her head and looked at Jake.

"I'm going to feel so sorry for you. When you realize that she's using you. You could have had something wonderful. But no. You want someone who'll never want you. And when you finally realize it. Don't come running to me. Cause I'll be happy. And I'll be glad to let you know how little intellignce you actually possess." Jake was shaking by the end of her speech. She picked up her bag and guitar and walked out the door to her car.

"I hope you realized how stupid you are Jake. Cause you just lost the one girl that could've made you the happiest." Sam shook his head and walked out the door to wish Mika a good ride home.


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own Twilight. Only my OCs.

Chapter 3: Babe You Lost Me

"_I am Done_

_Smoking Gun_

_We've Lost it all_

_The Love is Gone_

_She Has Won_

_Now it's no fun_

_We've lost it all_

_The Love is Gone_

_And We had Magic_

_And This is Tragic_

_You couldn't keep your hands_

_To yourself"..._ Mika sat on her bed singing quietly.

"Man I need another hobby." She got up and changed into some sweat pants and a cami with some jordans. After grabbing her I-pod she strapped it onto her arm.

"Mama I'm going for a run." She kissed her mom on the cheek.

"Ok. Be Safe Mon Cher." After nodding Mika swalked to the front porch and started stretching her muscles. She turned on her I-pod and started running. First she ran in a random direction then she switched course and headed towards the beach. She ran along the ocean front not noticing anything. he didn't even hear the voice trying to call to her.

"HEY! HEYYY! MIKAAA!" Finally she looked over and saw Bella jogging over to her. Mika scowled and increased her speed and ran into the forest. She was taking short cuts and made it back to her house in no time. She walked into the house and pulled out her cell phone. She dialed an all too familiar number.

"Sam... Yeah Mind explaining to me why I almost got stopped by Bella on my run... What do you mean she's allowed in Quileute land... Isn't that rubbing salt into the wound..." SHe pinched the bridge of her nose." Just know that if anything like this happens again I won't be held responsible for my actions. Tell Jake to keep his thing on a leash. Ok I'll be over later... Bye Sam... Bye Brother." Mika huffed and went to take a shower. After getting out and drying her hair she threw on some skinny jeans and a long sleaved shirt with some chucks.

Ding Dong

"Hold on I'll be there in a minute." Mika ran to open the front door. "Yes I... What do you want?" She opened the door to see a irritated Bella on the front step.

"Didn't you see me trying to stop you." She narrowed her eyes. Mika slapped her forehead.

"That must have been that annoying sound in my ear. No matter. I'm leaving have a nice day and get the hell out of La Push." She slammed the door in her face and ran out the back door and back into the woods. She ran to Sam's house where she banged on the door as hard as she could. Sam opened the door and she stomed in.

"What's wrong MiMi?" Sam grabbed her arms while she was pacing.

"We need a pack meeting now." Mika was seething and shaking even though she couldn't turn into a wolf she had the characteristics of one. Sam nodded and went outside where Mika heard a loud howl. 20 seconds later Sam walked in and made her sit down.

"Ok Calm down MiMi. Tell me what happened." Mika took a deep breath.

"She... It came to my house. Why the hell is she even here. What right does she have to come on my property. Sam she doesn't belong here." Sam rubbed her shoulders and her shaking subsided just as the rest of the pack including Jacob walked in. She stood up and pointed at him. "You! Why the hell was that she-male on my front porch. How does she even know where I live?" Jacob sneered

"How the hell should I know. And don't talk about her like that. She's more female than you are." Mika was shaking again. She went out to the shed and everyone looked confused. She came back in and before anyone could move she swung a crow-bar at him and knocked the wind out of him. She dropped it next to his fallen body.

"I'll say this once and only once. Keep. Her. Away. From. Me. Get it. Got it. Good." Leah grabbed Mika and pulled her out of the house and down to the beach. She was trying everything to get her calm. Back at the house Sam was having a discussion with the rest of the pack.

"Jacob we'll take you to get your rib checked out but Bella is no longer allowed in La Push. It's bad enough that you're denying your imprint over her but to allow her to continue coming here would just be plainn torture to Mika." Jacob snarled.

"So you're just going to give in to her petty demands."

"Petty." Paul looked furious. "Her demands are no where near petty. Can't you even see it, Mika was your bestfriend. Matter-of-fact she loved you and you abandon her for some Leech Loving Cock Sucker. Really." Sam ordered Paul to go home before he did something he'd regret. The otherwolves just shook their heads at the sight.

"Everyone this meeting is over. Jacob you've been warned. Keep Bella away from Mika because God only knows what Mika will do to that girl if she sees her again." Jacob nooded and stormed out.

~~~The Next Day~~~

Mika was on the beach playing her guitar again.

She felt someone behind her and turned to see Paul smiling at her.

"MiMi my little Song Angel. How's life?" He flopped down next to her.

"Life's sucky. But hey nothing you can do about it." He played with the sand around him.

"Sing for me Mika." She nodded and began to play the song she was playing earlier.

"_I am Done_

_Smoking Gun_

_We've Lost it all_

_The Love is Gone_

_She has won_

_Now it's no fun_

_We've Lost it All_

_The Love is Gone_

_And we had Magic_

_And this is Tragic_

_You couldn't keep your hands_

_To Yourself_

_I feel Like our World's been Infected_

_And Somehow You Left Me Neglected_

_We've Found Our Life's Been_

_Changed_

_Babe_

_You Lost Me_

_And We Tried_

_Oh How We Cried_

_We Lost Ourselves_

_The Has Died_

_And Though We Tried_

_You Can't Deny_

_We're Left as shells_

_We Lost the Fight_

_And We had Magic_

_And this is Tragic_

_You Couldn't Keep Your Hands_

_To Yourself_

_Ohhh_

_I feel Like our World's been Infected_

_And somehow You Left Me Neglected_

_We found our Life's been _

_Changed_

_Babe_

_You Lost Me_

_And Know you're Sorry_

_And We were sweet_

_But You chose Lust when_

_You Decieved me_

_And you'll Regret It_

_But it's too Late_

_How Could I ever Trust You Again_

_I Feel Like Our World's Been Infected_

_And Somehow You Left Me Neglected_

_We Found Our Life's Been _

_Changed _

_Babe. _

_You Lost_ Me" Paul hugged Mika as she started crying.

"Shh It's ok. You have the pack. We'll help you MiMi."

The Song was You Lost Me by Christina Aguilera


	4. Chapter 4

I haven't updated in forever so please don't kill me.

Anywho I only own my Oc's Nothing else

Chapter 4: You Think I Need You

Mika woke up in her own bed. She sighed and peeled off her clothes before getting in the shower and doing her morning routine. She grabbed her keys and headed downstairs. She smelled her mother's cooking when she entered the kitchen. She kissed her on the cheek.

"Morning Mama. What're you making?" Her mother put something on a plate.

"Well mon Cher I figured you would want something sweet. So I made crepes." Mika took the plate and thanked her mom.

"Merci mama." She took a bite and moaned at the taste. "I'll never get over the taste of these they are tres bien." She finished them off and hugged her mother before running out the door. "I'm off to school. Au revoir mama. Je t'aime." Her mother waved from the door.

" Au Revoir chérie revenir à la maison après l'école." Mika nodded and drove off. It only took her 10 minutes to get to school. She parked in her usual spot and cut the gas. She had enough time to grab her bag before she was lifted off her feet.

"Gah. Possez-Moi Connard." Seth laughed and set Mika on her feet.

"Shithead really Mika. And I thought you loved me." All the guys walked over laughing. Mika slapped Seth over the head and hugged Embry, Jared and Quil.

"How're my favorite wolves today?" Embry rolled his eyes.

"We're the only wolves you know Mika. Unless there's something you've been wanting to tell us." Mika shook hjer head and let the boys walk her to class like they usually did.

"You idiots. I'll see you guys at lunch. Bye meatsticks." Embry qiggled his eyebrow.

"I'll show you a meat stick." Everyone laughed until they heard something break. They turned and saw Jake stomping towards them. He walked up and pulled Mika away from Embry.

"Hey what the fuck." Jake glared at Embry.

"She's mine. Stay Away." Mika turned red and slapped Jacob as hard as she can. Everyone stared in shock.

"What do you mean I'm yours? I belong to no one. Especially not some whipped pansy who wants something he can't have." Mika shoved him hard against a locker. "This is your last warning Jacob Black. Get in my way and I'll destroy you. I might not be able to do it physically but I can turn your whole world on it's side. Stay. Away. And tell your rag doll never to come near me again. Out of fear of death. Understand." Jacob nodded. Mika huffed and walked into her class right as the beell rang. Seth whistled and walked away followed by Quil and Jared. Embry glowered.

"You sure messed up now Jake." Embry wlaked to class and Jacob punched a lockedr before storming off.

Ok so I've lost something. But I don't know what it is. Please PM me with Ideas. I'm lost


	5. Chapter 5

I haven't updated in forever so please don't kill me.

Anywho I only own my Oc's Nothing else

Chapter 5: Jacob's Thoughts

_I just don't understand._

_I love Bella._

_Not Mika._

_So Why did I get so angry when Embry said that? Maybe I..._

_NO! I LOVE BELLA NOT MIKA. Everything was great before she became my imprint._

_But maybe Bella isn't the right..._

_I said no._

Jacob shook his head as he walked in the beach. His cellphone rang.

"Hello... Hey Bella... Yea sure I'll be right over." Jacob closed his phone.

_Yea I definately love Bella_.

Something in the back of his mind disagreed with him though.

Jacob phased in the tree line and ran to Bella's house. After phasing back and putting his clothes on he knocked on the door.

Bella opened the door and smiled at him before launching herself at him. Jacob caught her and swung her around.

"Hey Bells."

"Hey Jake. How's everything down at the Rez?" Jacob ruffled his hair.

"Everything's great. It's too bad you can't come back." Bella scowled.

"It's all the Mika chicks fault. Why'd she complain to Sam anyway?" Jacob clenched his teeth.

"She's my imprint." Bella's eyes went wide.

"Jake..."

"I didn't accept it." Bella smiled.

"So she asked Sam to exile me from La Push because she's jealous."

"Pretty much."

"That Bitch." Subconsciously growled. He shook his head to clear it.

"I know. But you know that I love you Bella. I don't want that half-breed."

"Oh Jake." Bella hugged him again. "I love you too."

"But she loves me more." Jacob bristled inwardly when he heard and smelled Edward behind him.

"Edward!" Bella rushed over to hi and kissed him not knowing how it hurt Jake. His inner wolf was smug.

"I can take things from here Jacob. Thanks for stopping by." Bella didn't even look back as they walked in the house leaving Jake outside. He snarled and ran into the woods not caring that he ripped his clothes by phasing. He howled and ran back towards La Push. On the way he heard a noise coming from the beach. He went to go check it out and saw Mika playing around in the water with Embry, Seth , and Paul. He watched as Seth picked her up and threw he into the water and still watched as she got up giggling and threw sand at Paul. Something inside of him wanted to join them. He yipped and all eyes landed on him.

_I couldn't help but to feel sorrow at the way Mika's smile slid off her face. _

_It hurt even worse knowing I caused it._

_But there's no going back._

_One day Bella will want me._

_And I won't have something as stupid as an imprint pulling me away from her._

_Because Bella..._

_Is My Life._


	6. Chapter 6

I haven't updated in forever so please don't kill me.

Anywho I only own my Oc's Nothing else

Chapter 6: I Really Am Hurt_  
><em>

_I shouldn't be thinking like this._

_I don't need this remembers?_

_He left me._

_So why do I feel like crap?_

Mika sat on her bed and strummed her guitar. She looked at the cello sitting near her bed.

_I haven't played in a while. Maybe I'll head over to the boys. They might want to hear me play._

Mika stood up and put her guitar back on the stand they grabbed her cello and put the bow and it in the case before carrying it downstairs._  
><em>

"Mama Je vais à la maison d'Emily. Je serai à la maison plus tard." (Mama I'm going to Emily's house. I'll be back later.) Emily kissed her mother on the cheek before continuing out to the car. Her mother waved her off from the door way.

"Soyez sûre amie. Emily dire Je l'ai dit Bonjour." (Be safe sweetheart. Tell Emily I said hello.) Mika nodded at her mother and put her things in the back seat of her car and got in and started it. She rolled down her window and yelled to her mother.

"Je t'aime maman. Je ne vais pas être en retard correct. Quand je rentre chez nous afin d'avoir une soirée cinéma." (I love you mama. I won't be late okay. When I get home we are so having a movie night.) Mika drove off and pulled up at Emily's house 15 minutes later. She grabbed her cello and went to the door and knocked. It was opened by a pregnant Emily.

"Mika!" Emily hugged her despite the trouble.

"Hey Em. I've missed you." Emily beamed and pulled her into the house.

"Mika's here you guys." All the boys looked up and waved. Paul and Embry ran up to give her a hug.

"Hey MiMi." She set her case by the couch and sat down.

"I brought my cello. I know how much you guys like having me play." Seth cheered.

"How about we invite the elders and we could go down to first beach and have a bonfire." Sam nodded and then looked at Mika.

"That means everyone is invited. Even Jake." Mika shrugged but inside she felt a twinge.

"That's fine. I'll be waiting down at the beach." She got up and Embry grabbed her case and walked with her down to the bonfire site. Everyone followed and Sam called the elders and they all gathered down at the beach in 20 minutes time. Mika was tuning her instrument. When the fire was going and everyone was seated she began.

The melody started out deep and haunting. It gave half of the pack goosebumps. Everyone listened to her obvious despair. The music made all of them realize how lucky they are. She was conveying so many feeling. Hurt, Anger, Pain, and Hope all in one piece. When she finished everyone snapped out of the trance they seemed to be in.

They finally realized what she was feelin and what this was doing to her.

"Oh MiMi..." Jared pulled her into a hug. Her shoulders shook as she cried. Billy and the elders decided to let the pack handle this. Mika didn't notice when they left or when she was pulled into Sam's lap. Emily rubbed her shoulder.

"It's not fair. It's not? What did I do? Am I not important enough? What makes her so damn special? Why doesn't he want me?" no one could answer her question. They just decided to comfort her in silence. Eventually all her sobs subsided and she slumped into Sam's chest. Paul spoke in a soft voice.

"MiMi we can't say we know what you're going through cause we don't. And none of us know what the hell is going through Jake's head. But we do know that you're not alone." Seth bit his lip.

"I mean yea. We're your family too. And we won't let you be this hurt again." Mika sniffled and closed her eyes. Sam put his arm under her body and lifted her up. He carried her towards the house.

" I think we should let her sleep. Embry call her mother and tell her that Mika went to sleep." Embry nodded and grabbed Mika's phone.

~Phone Conversation~

"Mika?"

"Umm no its Embry."

"What's going on? Is Mika hurt?"

"No she's asleep. Sam told me to tell you that she was staying over?"

There was silence on the other end for a second.

"Embry... I need a favor from you."

"Anything Ms. Lanoir"

"First call me Mecheal. Second I need you to take care of my daughter. She's going through so much and she'll need more than my help. She needs you and the pack... Can you do that?"

"... I'll do it. We all will. Mika is family all love her."

"Thank you Embry. I know she'll be happy again"


	7. Chapter 7

Ok First of all I don't own Twilight or any other recognizable thing person or idea in this story.

The purpose of this chapter is to basically give some background information.

Chapter 7: How It Was

_Ok Mika. _

_You already figured this out._

_Jake is an asshole._

Mika nodded to herself as she watched Bad Teacher with her mother.

"Mika sweetie do you want some more popcorn." Mika snapped out of her inner musings.

"Yea, sure mom." Her mother skipped into the kitchen to make more of the salty buttery heaven. Mika stretched across the couch she was seated on.

_Stop thinking about him._

_This is a day for you and your mother._

_No stupid problems to interrupt._

Mika shook her head and focused on spending the rest of the day with her mother. When she was by herself in her room she let her mind wonder.

_Why can't everything be how it used to?_

***Flasback***

**Mika stood behind her mother and her father as her dad talked to a man in a wheelchair.**

**"Is this little Mika?" Mika was pushed lightly in front of her parents. She stuck out her small hand.**

**"Hello Sir. My name is Mika Lanoir." Billy laughed as he shook her hand with his larger one. **

**"Hello Mika. I'm Billy Black. I'm your father's best friend." Mika looked at Billy with wide eyes.**

**"Really?" Billy nodded and lead them inside the house. **

**"Jake, Rachel, Rebecca. Come here for a second." A five-year old and two nine-year olds ran into the room. The 5-year-old was scowling at the giggling girls. "Mika this is my son Jacob and his sisters Rachel and Rebecca." A woman walked into the room. **

**"Well who do we have here?" Sarah Black walked out of the house. (Work with me idk how old Jake was when his mother died.) Mika walked to Jacob.**

**"I'm Mika and we're gonna be best friends." Jacob smiled and grabbed her hand pulling her to his room.**

**"Come on you'll be the princess and I'll be the prince." Mika giggled and curtsied to him. " Don't worry Princess I'll save you from the dragon." Jacob knocked over a fake Lego dragon and Mika clapped.**

**"Thank you my prince." She kissed his cheek making Jacob blush. **

***Flashback End***

Mika sighed and finished the movie with her mother. She looked over and saw her asleep on the couch. SHe picked up her mother to carry her to her room.

_Maybe it's because I'm like this._

_Maybe he wants a human girl._

_Being half really isn't enough._

***Flashback***

**Mika looked to be about 15 she doubled over in pain. Billy dropped the bowl he was using and wheeled over to her.**

**"Mika! Mika what's wrong?" Mika started to shake and growl. Billy's eyes widened before he went to the phone and called Sam. He hung up and went to stay in the corner while Mika continued to shake and growl on the floor. Sam walked into the kitchen spotting Mika immediately he felt her temperature.**

**"How is this possible? She's almost as hot as we are. Billy isn't she only half?" Billy nodded.**

**"Yes her mother is French she shouldn't be going through the change." Sam and Jared snapped their heads to her. **

**"_It hurts. It hurts. Make it stop."_**

**"What's going on?" Sam rubbed her back and moved her to the couch.**

**"She spoke to us. In our heads. Jared go call the rest of the pack. Tell them to get here now." Mika convulsed one last time before she stopped moving. Sam and Billy watched her with baited breaths. Her eyes opened showing her stormy silver eyes. She groaned and tried to sit up.**

**"Billy. Ça fait mal. Ce qui m'est arrivé?" Billy rubbed her head.**

**"English sweetie. Everything's going to be ok. We called your mother. She should be here in a minute." Jake and the rest of the pack barged in. When Jake saw who was on the couch her rushed over.**

**"MiMi. Are you ok?" Mika looked into his eyes and they both gasped. Jake growled and ran out of the room leaving Mika confused and afraid. Billy sighed.**

**"I had a feelling it would be like this." Mika huffed.**

**"What's going on?" Billy patted her back and started to explain.**

***Flashback***

_I really am just a half-breed._

_Half Quileute Half French._

_Half Wolf Half Human._

_Who would want me?_

Mika cried she cried for Jacob. She cried for herself. She cried for the love she still had for him. She cried until the tears refused to fall before drifting off to sleep.

Ok so let's get something straight.

It may seem like Jake has no redeeming qualities but he does. YOu just have to know where to look. THink about his internal war and his love for Bella. Is it really all it seems to be. Read between the lines.

So yea Read, Review. Enjoy


	8. Chapter 8

I

haven't updated in forever so please don't kill me.

Anywho I only own my Oc's Nothing else

Chapter 8: Strum That Guitar

Mika was in the process of writing a new song.

"_I can strum my Guitar_

_To the beat of my heart_

_But it still sounds like a love song" _Mika stopped than wrote that part down before biting her lip as she thought.

_"I can skip a beat_

_Like my body it's weak_

_And it still sounds like a love song" _Mika nodded than continued.

_"Why do I still Think about you_

_After you broke my heart_

_My life just fell apart_

_Why do I still care for you_

_I can't let you go_

_So I want you know_

_That I'm still playing a love song" Embry barged into her room scaring her._

"MiMi come on. There's a leech on our lands. We need you." Mika dropped her guitar on her bed and quickly changed into some jogging pants and a tank top. She threw on her gym shoes and pulled Embry outside. He changed and she climbed on his back. Embry shot off towards the border River. Mika connected her mind to the rest of the packs.

"**What's going on?" **

**"(Sam) We have the red haired leech she keeps hopping the border. You're ****the only one with immunity. Grab her." **Mika snarled and her eyes seemed to glow.

"My Pleasure." She pounced off of Embry's back just as the leech came into view. With a well aimed kick she sent her distracted body into a tree on the Cullen's side. Before any of them could react Mika had Victoria by the neck. She was going to rip off her head before she was grabbed by Edward.

"What do you think you're doing?" Mika snarled.

"I'm going to kill her now let me g..." Mika gasped as Victoria bit into her arm causing Mika to drop her and she ran off. Mika slid to the ground holding her arm before she lett off the most agonizing scream known to man. The pack rushed over to her. Embry changed back not caring if he was naked.

"Mika!. Mika!" Paul turned on Edward.

"Why would you stop her. This is all your fault. i'll kill you." Carlisle stood between them.

"Calm down. Get her back to the house. We'll deal with this." Mika was writhing and screaming as Embry picked her up.

"Make it stop. Make it stop." Embry pulled her closer.

"Shhhh Mika we'll help." Mika was convulsing. Then she went limp. They reached the Cullen's house where Carlisle immediately went to grab his medical equipment. Embry sat Mika on the couch while the rest of the pack stood behind it in a protective circle. Carlisle checked her over.

"I have to suck out the venom. Her body is fighting it causing it to remain in one place for now. Do any of you know her blood type?"

Mika p.o.v

_It burns._

_Why aren't they making it better?_

_God make it stop please._

_I can't move._

_And it hurts so bad._

"...Blood type..."

_Why do they need my blood type?_

"AB Negative..."

_That has got to be Embry he's the only one that knows._

_"_...Cullen...Your Fault."

_Cullen? Ahhh Hell they got me in the Cullen's house._

"...Going on?" Mika froze on the inside.

Regular p.o.v

Bella and Jacob walked into the door. When Jacob saw the pack he sniffed.

"What's Going on? Why're you all here." Seth scowled.

"Why don't you ask Edward. seeing as it's his fault we're here anyway." Jacob tilted his head along with Bella who was wrapped up in Edward's arms already. "Edward wha..." Jacob paused when he heard a pained groan. One that her recognized and never hoped to here. He walked to the couch where Carlisle was bent over Mika sucking the venom out while blood flowed into her from the IV. Jacob turned to Edward and in a flash had him by the throat. "What did you do? What did you do to her?"

"Jacob!" Everyone looked at Mika who was wheezing on the couch. "Let him go. What was done to me has nothing to do with you."

"Mika what did he do to you?" Mika tried to get up only to have cold hands keep her down. She sighed and complied.

"Like I said Jacob. What happened has nothing to do with you. What I wanna know is where the hell were you when we were after the damn leech?" Jacob looked down and Bella smirked.

"He was with me." Sam growled.

"Well I'm glad that you think it's funny. Mika could have gotten killed because the whole pack wasn't there. How could you be so irresponsible." Bella stepped in front of Jake.

"So what. The girl got bit. What's the worst that can happen. You sucked the venom out." Embry began shaking the tremors rocking his frame.

"What's the worst that could happen?" All the wolves glowered at Bella.

"She could fucking die. Leech venom is toxic to us. She wouldn't have gotten bitten if your damn BloodSucker wouldn't have gotten in the way."

"Don't put this on Edward. She was probably being cocky and got her ass whooped." Mika got up despite the protest her body and Carlisle made.

"I was being cocky. What about you? You walk around all smug and perky because you have two supernatural creatures after you. How can you be so damn selfish. You don't fucking love Jake but you say you do. You have taken everything from me. Everything but my pack. And I was being cocky." Bella turned red.

"You're just mad because no one loves you. Just get over your self. You're a fucking outcast." Mika stood straight.

"I may be an outcast. But atleast I'm not an attention seeking whore who only loves herself." A loud clap was heard after that. Mika held her cheek in suprise. Jacob stood over her looking at his hand.

"Mika I..." Mika punched him hard across the face.

"Let it be known Jacob Ephraim Black. That as of today you are no longer a part of my life. You might be my imprint. But I don't want anything to do with you. If it's not about the pack I don't want to hear from you." Mika turned to Dr. Cullen and inclined her head. "Thank you for helping me. I hope you catch her. Because I want nothing else to do with that female. I refusse to save a life that doesn't deserve it." Mika walked out of the house and ran back to La Push. Sam turned to Jacob barely repressing his shudders.

"Jacob. I want you up and at my house by 6 a.m. tomorrow. You aren't allowed in Forks untill further notice."

"What but you can't..." Sam rounded on Bella.

"That was an order from his Alpha there isn't anything you can do about it." He turned to everyone else. "Let's Go." They all followed glaring at Jacob and Bella. Jacob just continued looking at his hand in shock. THe Cullens surrounded him looking on in pity.


	9. Chapter 9

~Sorry for my absence..

Chapter 9: Rosalie

"Stupid, fucking, bitch." Mika punched her wall. "I fucking hate them both." She continued to throw things around her room. Finally She screamed and sank to the floor. "Ok Mika calm down. Just calm down." She heard a knock and her mother peeked in.

"Ma cher. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" (My dear. What's wrong?) Her mother walked over and sat next to her. Mika rested her head on her mother's lap.

"Mama. Why do I still feel for him. He hit me, he broke me. But I still love him." Her mother caressed her hair.

"Oh baby, the heart wants what the heart wants. I understand he hurt you. But that boy is So confused. Now I'm not saying that you shouldn't be angry. Just don't let your anger consume you." Mika sighed.

"I know Mama. Je t'aime." Her mother kissed her forehead.

"I love you too ma belle."

JMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJM

"Jacob you are pathetic." Sam sneered at Jacob. "You picked some leech loving Girl, over Mika... your soulmate. And not only do you do that you also continuously rub salt into a still bleeding wound." Jacob flinched at the reminder of what he was doing to Mika. "I should order you to stay away from her..."

"NO!" Jacob growled.

"ISN'T THAT WHAT YOU WANT!" Paul shoved Jacob back into the couch. "YOU. LEFT. HER. NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND. YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MANY TIMES WE'VE SEEN HER CRY. HOW MANY TIMES SHE REFUSED TO EVEN GET OUT OF BED. YOU DON'T SEE THE DEAD LOOK IN HER EYES BECAUSE YOU'RE TOO BUSY FOCUSING ON THAT BITCH!" Paul was seething. He took a deep breath to calm himself. "And despite all that you're doing to her.. She still loves you. But you don't deserve her." Jacob stared ahead stunned at what he heard..She still loved him.

You don't deserve her echoed in his mind while everyone watched him.

JMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJM

Mika sat on her bed when her phone went off. She checked and it was an unknown number.

"Yolo?"

"Hey Mika, It's Rosalie..." Mika froze.

"Ummm hi.." Rose laughed.

"Look I usually don't like dogs But nobody deserves what Jacob and that bitch are putting you through. I know you don't know me But I think I can help." Mika smiled evilly.

"I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

JMJMJMJMJMJMJM

Hey you guys. I know It's been a minute and I'm sorry. But a lot has been going on. I'll try and update more.


End file.
